Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve
Special Delivery on All Hallows’ Eve is the fourteenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 258 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'HAUNTED HALLOWEEN --' As Bianca and Prue's due dates draw near everyone rallies together to prepare for the babies birth, including an anxious Jo. As Jo plans a Halloween-themed party at P3 she is reminded of the days' importance and attempts to warn Melinda. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of a shocking kidnapping, Wyatt and Chris join forces to protect their wives, while Ruby enacts a plan of her own. Finally, in a shocking twist of events, Prue must consider a deal with the enemy to save two lives. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Demons *Unknown actors and actresses as P3's customers *Unknown actor as Man *Unknown actors and actresses as Nurses Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Shimmering; Siobhan, Demons, Jordan * Spiralization; Jannes * Summoning; Jannes * Molecular Immobilization; Jannes (form of) * Energy Balls; Siobhan, Demon * Healing; Jo * Orbing; Wyatt, Chris, Christina (future), Matthew (future), Jo * Fireballs; Demon * Telekinesis; Chris, Wyatt * Molecular Combustion; Wyatt * Crushing; Wyatt * Telepathy; Junior * White Smoking; Blanche * Beaming; Charlotte, Cassandra * Flaming; Demons (future) Spells and Rituals Beings * Jannes / The Black Wizard * Oracle * Phoenix Witches Artifacts * Ruby Necklace * Magic Absorbing Bracelet * Jannes' Wand * Ruby's Book of Shadows Potions * Sleeping Potion Locations * Prescott Street * The Underworld ** Dark Wizard's Cave ** Tunnels * P3 * Grocery Store * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Prescott Group * Future years ** Halliwell Manor ** Exoteric Shop Costumes * Pandora Mitchell - Supergirl / Kara Danvers * Liam Thomas / Ethan - Mon-El * Tamora Mitchell - Olive * Sebastian Whitmore - Popeye * Charlotte Halliwell - Man * Eric Sullivan - Woman * Cassandra Halliwell - Popcorn * Henry Mitchell Junior - Bamm Bamm * Melissa Cooper - Pebbles * Blanche Dubois - White Witch Trivia * This is the second Halloween-themed episode in Destined, with the first having been "Halloweentown". It is also the fourth Halloween episode between both Charmed and Destined; * Wyatt and Chris decorate the front of the Halliwell Manor for Halloween; * Bianca is forty-one weeks pregnant while Prue is thirty-seven, meaning that both women are nearing the end of their pregnancies; * Siobhan returns, she was last seen in Season 3; * The Phoenix witch coven is still together, however, they are scattered and in hiding; * P3 is planning their infamous Halloween party; * Jo picked three Halloween movies to play at P3 for its movie night. They included: Hocus Pocus, Halloween, and The Nun; * Prue mentions that Wyatt forced her to watch The Exorcist when she was ten and it terrified her; * Jo warns both Bianca and Prue to remain protected and with others over the next few days, and mentions to Bianca that she will have her baby soon; * There is a longer flashforward that continues the one seen in A Little Ruby of Me; ** Chris and Melinda talk about Prue being in the house and how she was cold towards him. ** The pair also discuss having to keep Christina protected and "them" away from the child, as they could decide to take her at any time. ** Christina is angered when she hears Chris and Melinda calling her "Christina" and "P.J." and reminds them that she doesn't want to be called that anymore. * Melinda plans to go as Supergirl and Liam will go as Mon-El. This is a nod to the ongoing 2015 CW series, Supergirl; * Jo warns Melinda that Prue and Bianca will be kidnapped; * Tamora accidentally references Pandora changing her hair color via spell in front of Liam; ** This is a reference to Tamora's previous actions of doing so when they were younger. * Tamora mentions Witches Day, a common name for "Halloween" in countries outside of the United States; * Siobhan kidnaps Bianca with the help of Jannes; * In a flash-forward to the future both Matt and Christina are seen talking about Prue; * Jannes warns Prue that there is someone else; * Male Phoenixes don't carry the marking of other Phoenix witches; * Leah is mentioned. She was a Source of All Evil and the Season 1 villain; * Prue makes the deal with Jannes to save Biance; * Wyatt spares Siobhan's life once again; * Bianca goes into labor and so does Prue, who is early; * Blanche uses a rare teleportation power for the first time, which means that she is a powerful upper-level being; * Bianca and Chris' son is born in a swarm of Orbs in front of Blanche, who is unfazed; * In the future, Prue is seen leading demons and killing an innocent man, which Christina and Matthew witnessed; ** Christina tells Prue that her name is not Christina anymore and that her name is Jo. * Prue and Wyatt's daughter is born in a swarm of purple Orbs at exactly midnight; Music * ‘Take Me Home’ by Jess Glynne Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons